This invention relates to calendars, message boards, note pads, dry erase boards, and the like. A variety of such items are in use but none of the products available meet all of the needs for a present day message board which can be utilized in various environments, such as being mounted on a wall or fixed panel and being mounted on a moving panel such as a refrigerator door or the like.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a new and improved message board having the various components desired, and at the same time being formed as a single panel with various attachments desired by the user, and being capable of mounting in various environments.
It is a particular object of the invention to provide a lightweight message board suitable for mounting on doors, including refrigerator doors, cabinet doors and the like and which is resistant to door slamming, pushing, and the various other forms of disturbances occurring in a typical kitchen or in a heavily trafficked doorway. Large horizontal bar magnets are used for direct mounting on steel doors. A pair of widely spaced eyelets also may be fixed to the back of the board to control swaying of the board on a moving door.
It is another object to provide such a message board which is lightweight and inexpensive, and at the same time durable and resistant to damage. The panel is a thin plastic sheet, typically formed by vacuum molding, with perimeter and interior borders which define mounting spaces for various components and at the same time provide structural rigidity.
It is a further object of the invention to provide in a message board, a plurality of components, including a permanent record unit, such as a calendar, a temporary record unit, such as a write on/wipe off panel or a corkboard, and a plurality of containers for various items. Preferably the write on/wipe off panel is of steel, providing a firm surface for writing and also a mounting surface for the widely used attachment magnets.
The containers may be deep and suitable for pencils and other writing instruments, may be wide and suitable for notes, letters, cards and coupons, and may have a frame for notepads, including the now widely used 3M Post-it notes.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the following description.